L' Assassin et l'exorciste
by Belmotto
Summary: Allen Walker n'est pas un exorciste, juste un pantin entre les mains de l' être le plus dangereux du monde. Sa route croise un jour celle de Kanda, jeune exorciste de la Congrégation de l'ombre, froid au premier abord. Pourtant, le jeune Walker pourrait bien briser toutes ses défenses, malgré ses sombres intentions.


Bonjour

Je présente aujourd'hui cette fiction sur DGM. Pour information, beaucoup de détails changeront dans l'histoire. Vous le verrez sûrement, mais Allen n'est pas un exorciste (ou pas encore du moins) et ne connait pas l'existence des akuma. C'est même un tout autre personnage et j'èspère ne pas trop choquer avec ce nouvel Allen. C'est une histoire inspirée de l'oeuvre originale mais j'ajoute peu à peu des éléments différents de la trame alors je ne sais pas si on peut considérer ceci comme un UA.

Il y aura de l'action, il y aura du Yullen, il y aura du méchant… C'est la première fiction que je publie. J' espère que vous aimerez.

Chapitre 1- Rencontre

Le comte millénaire, un personnage ambitieux jouant un rôle indéfini dans l'histoire jusqu'à présent avait réuni la famille Noah autour d'une table. Cette famille était loin d' être ce qu'elle semblait être au premier abord. Elle regroupait en effet un certain nombre d'individus sortant de l'ordinaire, avec pour caractéristiques une peau terne et grise, et de drôles de pigments noirs au niveau du front. Road Kamelot, une petite fille à l'allure espiègle était plongée dans un livre, les jambres croisées sur sa chaise. Jasdero et Debitto, deux jumeaux semblaient se disputer à propos d'une futilité, tandis que Tyki Mikk, un homme dans la vingtaine attendait patiemment le retour de leur maître, souriant malicieusement en regardant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Le comte millénaire fit soudain son apparition auprès des Noah, et s'assit à table les rejoignant. A l'instant où il commença à parler, les disputes cessèrent, et tous se turent, prêts à écouter.

\- Bienvenue à tous. Si je vous ai convoqué ce soir, c'est parce que j'ai une mission à vous confier. Avez- vous eu des nouvelles du jeune Allen Walker dernièrement ?

A l'entente de ce nom, quelques-uns rigolèrent tandis qu'un des Noah se contenta de sourire.

\- Tyki, tu as l'air plutôt bien renseigné si j'en crois ton sourire.

Le dénommé Tyki était un beau jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, bouclés et à la peau grise. Cet homme était magnifiquement cruel, délicat quand il se laissait aller, et était plusieurs personnes à la fois. Un contraste vivant. Il se contentait de vivre simplement et paisiblement avec les humains, mais n'hésitait pas à tuer ceux qui se mettaient en travers de sa route. Cependant, il s'était créé des liens d'amitié avec quelques villageois qui le différenciaient des autres Noah qui les ignoraient totalement. Lorsque le compte avait prononcé le nom d' Allen Walker, son excitation était montée d'un cran. Son sourire s'était fait plus grand, carnassier. Ce gamin leur avait résisté et avait payé le prix cher pour son insolence.

Seulement, Allen ne savait rien de tout ca. Il ne savait rien de ce qu'on lui avait fait. Le compte lui avait implanté de nouveaux souvenirs, faisant taire les anciens et un autre Allen était né. Un Allen froid et sans pitié, manipulé par une famille de fous l'exploitant pour leurs intensions malsaines, un Allen qui n'avait aucune conscience du mal qu'il faisait autour de lui. Le compte reprit la parole :

-Je veux donc que l'un d'entre vous exerce une surveillance sur lui. Nous ne savons pas encore si son état est stable, ni s' il continuera à suivre nos ordres. Je l'ai localisé dans un petit village au nord d'ici. Y a-t'il un volontaire pour se charger de cette mission ?

Tyki fut le premier à réagir.

\- Il est inutile de discuter plus. Je me charge du gamin, comte.

Le compte parut ravi de cette décision. Tyki se montrait particulièrement cruel avec ses proies, et le compte savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

\- Maintenant que cette question est réglée, trinquons à notre victoire, ma chère famille …

Tyki Jubilait. Il allait pouvoir traquer le jeune Allen et il n'avait qu'une envie : Quitter cette table et partir à sa recherche. Ce fut avec grâce et sensualité qu'il but son verre de vin et qu'il prononça ses mots :

-A nous deux, Shônen...

…

Allen lécha le sang de sa victime coulant sur son son bras. Cette dernière avait été plutôt résistante pour un simple humain. D'un regard froid et rempli de mépris, il quitta la scène sanglante dont il était le responsable sans se soucier de l'homme à présent à terre. Allen était ce genre de personne, il était de ceux qui tuaient pour vivre, ceux qui en avaient fait un métier. Le meurtre de cet homme lui avait été ordonné par le comte millénaire, son maître. Il ne posait jamais de questions à propos des missions qu'on lui confiait. Il les éxécutait comme une marionnette, un pion sur un grand échiquier. Son âme semblait ne pas exister, de même que le moindre sentiment, la plus simple des émotions lui étaient inconnus. Cependant, il était souvent sujet à de sérieux maux de tête, qui survenaient toujours dans les moments les plus innatendus. C'était comme si son inconscient essayait de lui rappeler quelque chose, sans jamais y parvenir.

Le jeune homme quitta la scène sans adresser le moindre regard à l'homme étendu derrière lui. Un exorciste, selon le comte. Il ne savait rien à propos d'eux, juste qu'ils était les ennemis de son maître, et cela lui suffisait. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Arrivé chez lui, il commença à souffrir d'un sérieux mal de tête. Après avoir pris un calmant, il s'assoupit. Allen se réveilla suite à l'entente d'un rire singulier et crut un instant l'avoir revê. Cependant, il s'aperçut que c'était bien réel lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il se dirigea vers celle ci pour l'ouvrir mais elle s'ouvrit d'elle même sur un étrange homme qui avait pourtant un charme particulier. Cet homme le narguait avec un certain sourire narquois. Il s'approcha d' Allen qui s'éloigna instinctivement. L homme sourit de plus belle, malicieusement et dangereusement. Allen essaya de garder son habituel calme mais il connaissait cette personne, et ne put s'empêcher de murmurer son nom avec un effroi certain :

-Tyki Mikk …

L'homme passa sa main dans les cheveux blancs d' Allen et murmura sensuellement :

\- Bonsoir, Shônen …

Tyki était un membre du clan Noah. Allen avait eu l'occasion de le voir quelques fois chez le comte. Quelque chose chez cet homme lui faisait peur. Son côté malsain certainement. La facilité avec laquelle il tuait, la cruauté et l'intensité de son regard. Allen avait certes commis un grand nombre de crimes et de meurtres au nom de son maître, mais il s'était toujours empressé de terminer ses missions, en achevant ses victimes au plus vite. Tylki était différent : Il aimait entendre les siennes crier, pleurer, gémir, et supplier qu'on leur laisse la vie sauve, pour ensuite les torturer, et leur arracher le coeur.

Allen essaya de se reprendre tant bien que mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Tyki le regarda avec amusement, comme s'il lui posait une question insensée. Il finit par reprendre son habituel sourire moqueur.

\- Je m'assurais que tu allais toujours bien, Shônen. Je m'assurais que tu ne te terrais pas chez toi et que je ne t'ai pas fait trop peur la dernière fois.

Le shônen en question ne se souvenait que trop bien de la "dernière fois" dont parlait son interlocuteur. Le jeune homme avait, dans un moment de faiblesse voulu laisser en vie une fillette d'environ quatre ans après avoir exterminé un village entier. C'était là qu'était apparu le Noah. L'instant d' après, la fillette mourrut, un papillon à l'emplacement du coeur virevoltant autour d'elle. Ce jour là, Allen comprit qu'il n'était pas libre de ses mouvements, et surveillé en permanence.

\- Comment avez-vous su où j'habitais ?

Le Noah sourit, une lueur sadique dans les yeux.

\- Et bien… Je te connais mieux que ce que tu semble penser. Plus sérieusement, tu croyais vraiment réussir à m'échapper ?

Allen essaya de s'enfuir, mais l'homme fut plus rapide et le plaqua contre le mur, maintenant ses deux poignet avec une main. De l'autre, il s'alluma une cigarette. Allen se sentit impuissant. Tyki lui souffla dans le creux de l'oreille, tout en fumant :

\- Sache que je peux faire de toi ce que je veux à tout moment, Shônen...

Tyki sut qu'il avait gagné lorsqu'il sentit le jeune homme trembler légèrement, sans pour autant exprimer sa peur par des mots. Satisfait de son effet, il relâcha la pression, laissant Allen se dégager de son emprise

\- A plus tard, shônen, Sois sage…

Et le Noah disparut. Allen se sentit tomber au sol, encore choqué. Cet homme avait dit vrai. Entre ses mains, il n'était qu' un jouet, incapable de se défendre, et effrayé, magré le fait qu'il tentait de le cacher.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Allen décida de sortir se changer les idées, refusant de rester terré chez lui. Sa maison se trouvait à l'orée d'une forêt, et l'atmosphère qui se dégageait de cet espace le détendait, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. De grands arbres de toutes sortes l'entouraient, et il avait l'impression d'être libre et non observé. Même si ce n'était qu'une illusion, son esprit se relaxait et il ne pensait plus à tuer, et n'appartenait plus à personne.

Après avoir marché une bonne demie heure, et s'être enfoncé assez loin, il sentit une nouvelle migraine arriver, et se propager si vite qu'il poussa un léger gémissement plaintif, maudissant sa faiblesse. Il s'assit le long d'un arbre, espérant que le repos lui fasse passer la douleur. Cependant, cette fois-ci était différente. Ce n'était pas seulement sa tête, mais tout son corps semblait pris de spasmes étranges. Allen ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Après avoir lutté quelques minutes, il chancela et s'évanouit, laissant la forêt pour seule témoin.

…

Kanda, jeune exorciste de la Congrégation de l'ombre s'apprêtait à partir pour rejoindre le bureau du grand intendant Komui pour une mission. Arrivé à la porte, il frappa, et Komui l'invita à entrer. Le visage du grand intendant était pour une fois très sérieux et le japonais comprit aisément que quelque chose s'était produit.

\- Bonjour, Kanda-Kun. Je t'ai convoqué car j'aimerais que tu partes immédiatement au sud de Londres. Quatre trouveurs et un exorciste sont portés disparus depuis une semaine. Nous n'avons pu établir aucun contact avec eux, et ils n'ont plus donné signe de vie. Ils sont peut être tombés sur des akumas de haut niveau. Je veux que tu enquêtes dessus.

Kanda fronça les sourcils. Pour un exorciste, tuer un akuma, quel que soit son niveau d'évolution relevait d'un niveau de facilité déconcertant. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment, mais posa quand même cette question don't il redoutait la réponse.

\- Qui est l'exorciste porté disparu ?

Le grand intendant baissa la tête sombrement. Il avait le droit de savoir.

\- Daisya.

Kanda, choqué par cette révélation essaya de garder son calme. Il poussa un juron. Daisya était comme lui, un disciple du général Tiedoll et ils se connaissaient depuis un certain temps. Celui-ci ne se serait jamais laissé avoir par un akuma, et serait revenu indemne de cette mission, comme de toutes les autres. Non, il y avait une explication qui paraissait plus logique : Daisya avait été attaqué, mais par autre chose.

\- Komui-san, serait-il possible que ce ne soit pas des akuma ?

Komui acquiesca silencieusement.

\- C'est pour découvrir cela que je t'envoie.

\- Bien. Je pars tout de suite.

L'intendant le retint par l'épaule.

\- Fais attention à toi, Kanda.

Le japonais eut un rictus.

\- Tche, pas besoin de me le dire.

Il sortit, et marcha jusqu'à la gare afin de prendre le train pour Londres. Le trajet lui permit de réfléchir au calme. Si ce n'était pas des akuma, qu'avait-t'il bien pu arriver à cet exorciste ? Il ne trouva pourtant aucune réponse plausible, et laissa tomber. Il s'arrêta une station avant Londres, pour terminer son chemin à pied. Parcourant quelques kilomètres en direction du lieu où avaient disparu l'exorciste et les trouveurs, il s'arrêta et regarda le plan des environs que lui avait donné Komui. Il ne devait plus être très loin maintenant. Mais devant lui se trouvait… une forêt. La nuit commençait à tomber et il se demanda s'il ne valait mieux pas attendre le lendemain pour poursuivre les recherches, car il ne trouverait rien car l'obscurité serait la d'ici peut-être une heure. Le japonais avança tout de même et s'engouffra dans la forêt, cherchant de potentiels indices, mais plus il avançait, et plus il avait l'impression qu'il ne trouverait rien. Cet endroit était très calme, bien loin de l'idée que se faisant Kanda du lieu où aurait disparu un exorciste et trois trouveurs.

Il voulut rebrousser chemin, pensant qu'il était inutile de rester là plus longtemps, mais il aperçut une masse sombre allongée par terre. Il avança prudemment, espérant silencieusement que cette silhouette soit celle de son ami. Arrivé à proximité, il constata que ce n'était pas le cas. Son ami était bien loin de la description physique du jeune homme étendu à ses pieds. Kanda se baissa pour découvrir un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années, avec d' étranges cheveux blancs qui ne correspondaient pas du tout avec l'âge qu'il avait l'air d'avoir,et une longue cicatrice rouge avec un pentacle qui lui couvrait la moité du visage. Autre chose le dérengait : Son bras gauche avait une apparence plus que suspecte et une croix était implantée dans la chair de sa main. Le japonais se demanda soudainement pourquoi ce gamin dormait dans la forêt, et il eut un mauvais pressentiment, si bien qu'il se pencha au niveau de son coeur, et découvrit un pouls très faible, beaucoup trop faible pour quelqu'un qui serait en bonne santé. Il soupira. Certes, cette histoire ne le concernait pas, et ce gosse lui ferait perdre du temps dans sa mission, mais aussi froid que puisse paraître Kanda, il ne laisserait pas quelqu'un mourir sous ses yeux en n'ayant rien fait pour lui venir en aide. Le japonais le hissa donc sur son dos, et partit en direction de la gare. De la- bas, il pourrait appeler un médecin et il se ferait soigner dans un hôpital.

Après un long moment, Kanda arriva à la gare, et aperçut un combiné. Il décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro d'urgence. Il tenta tant bien que mal d'expliquer la situation sans révéler la raison de sa venue dans la forêt, et vingt minutes plus tard, un médecin arriva dans une voiture conduite par un cocher. Il descendit et observa le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs, étendu sur un banc. Puis, il s'adressa à Kanda.

\- C'est vous qui l'avez trouvé ?

Le japonais acquiesca.

\- Oui, je vous ai appelé tout à l'heure.

Le médecin avanca jusqu' au garçon évanoui, et l'examina brièvement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retourna vers Kanda.

\- Sa respiration semble douloureuse, et n'est pas régulière. Je ne sais pas à quoi cet état est dû, mais il a besoin de soins immédiats. Il vaudrait mieux l'interner à l'hôpital de Londres. Jeune homme, pouvez- vous l'accompagner ?

Kanda hésita. Cela ne ferait que retarder davantage sa mission, et il ne connaissait pas ce garçon. Il avait fait sa bonne action, alors pourquoi avait-il besoin de perdre plus de temps en accompagnant un inconnu à l'hôpital ? Il accepta cependant, la mine contrariée.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Kanda ferma les yeux tandis que le médecin affichait une mine inquiète en regardant l'adolescent allongé sur une banquette. Le cocher avançait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et les déposa devant l' immense hôpital de Londres.

Une infirmière prit en charge le jeune garçon et Kanda la suivit jusqu' à ce qu'elle les fasse entrer dans une chambre et qu' elle dépose l'adolescent sur un lit. Après quelques examens médicaux, elle laissa Kanda veiller sur lui. Le japonais regarda silencieusement le malade, vaguement curieux de ce qui pouvait lui être arrivé. Puis, la fatigue se fit ressentir, et il s'endormit à côté, les bras croisés sur le lit.

Le jeune malade se réveilla pendant la nuit, et regarda auour de lui, n'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'est à cet instant qu'il aperçut quelqu'un allongé au bord de son lit. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être assoupi et ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Il bougea et essaya de s'extirper de son lit, mais ce simple geste fit réveiller le japonais, qui le fixa intensément.

\- Je te conseille de rester allongé, vu l'état dans lequel tu étais quand je t'ai amené ici.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs le détailla, méfiant. C'est alors qu'il vit sur le manteau du japonais la croix distinctive des ennemis du comte millénaire : les exorcistes de la Congrégation. D'instinct, son bras gauche s'étendit, et il tenta d'attaquer son sauveur. Kanda, surpris l'arrêta aussitôt. Le garçon qu'il avait aidé possédait une innocence

\- N'essaye même pas, tu es trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Qui es tu ?

Le jeune homme, qui ne voyait pas en quoi lui donner son prénom poserait un problème lui répondit.

\- Je suis Allen Walker.

-Tche, Allen hein ? Comment se fait-il que tu possèdes une innocence ?

Allen le regarda, ne semblant pas comprendre ce que lui disait l' autre. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne devait pas trop parler à ce type. C'était son ennemi, et il ne devait pas savoir qu' il était sous les ordres du comte.

Kanda pensa qu'il vaudrait mieux ramener Allen à la Congrégation, et le présenter à Komui, puis à Hevlaska pour être certain que c'était bien là le pouvoir d'une innocence que renfermait le bras du garçon. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'intention de lui laisser le choix, et comptait l'emmener de force, s'il refusait. Dans un tel état de faiblesse, Allen ne pourrait même pas s'opposer à lui.

\- Dors, demain je t'emmène à la Congrégation où l'on pourra t'expliquer d'où vient ton innocence et à quoi elle sert.

Allen n'en dit rien, mais il était hors de question que ce parfait inconnu l'emmène où que ce soit. Cependant, dans la nuit, ne parvenant pas à se rendormir, il pensa que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée d'aller espionner le camp ennemi en s'immiscant dans son lieu de vie. Il accepta donc sans broncher l'invitation de Kanda le lendemain. Pourtant, un autre problème se posa lorsqu'ils voulurent quitter l'hôpital. Le médecin responsable du cas d'Allen refusa de les laisser partir, Allen étant toujours dans un état instable selon lui. Il leur annonça que le jeune garçon devait au moins passer un test médical pour vérifier s'il n' était pas malade. Kanda voulut leur répliquer qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, mais Allen s'interposa sodainement :

\- Je ne suis pas malade, docteur, juste asthmatique.

-Mais… il faut informer vos parents que vous êtes ici, pour qu'ils viennent vous chercher. Je ne peux pas vous autoriser à quitter l'hôpital autrement.

\- Inutile, le coupa Allen. Je n'ai plus de parents depuis bien longtemps et je suis le dernier des soucis de mon tuteur.

Le médecin en resta sans voix, et les laissa partir à contrecoeur. Il prescrit tout de même à Allen des médicaments sur une ordonnance, en lui disant de ne pas hésiter à revenir au moindre problème. Allen lui sourit faussement, mais il savait que jamais il ne reviendrait dans cet endroit. Kanda, finissant par perdre patience lui lança :

\- Bon, on y va, Moyashi ?

Allen, dérouté par ce drôle de surnom répliqua.

\- Je ne suis pas un moyashi, Bakanda !

Ce qui fit sourire le japonais.

\- Tche, au moins t'as de la répartie. Je croyais que j'allais m'adresser à une coquille vide pendant le voyage.

Une coquille vide ?

Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Allen ne se posa pas plus de questions et suivit Kanda, qui l'emmenait tout droit vers le refuge des exorcistes, ignorant les sombres desseins de son nouveau compagnon.

Voila, ce premier chapitre est à présent terminé ! N' hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos impressions, ça fait du bien de voir que notre histoire est appréciée, ou même parfois de savoir ce que vous auriez aimé trouver en plus, ce qui fait que vous avez envie de suivre l'histoire...


End file.
